


In Trouble

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bravery, Children, Crimes & Criminals, Disobeying Orders, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Punishment, Teenagers, irresponsible behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky knows he’s in trouble with Ryo, but it remains to be seen just how much.





	In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘irresponsible’
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 2, Act 7.

“Of all the irresponsible things to do! Especially after I warned you and told you to go straight home after school! You and Carol could both have been killed!” Ryo was understandably furious with his foster son.

“I know, and I’m really sorry, Ryo, but what else could I do? Carol was going on a date with Bobby, and I couldn’t stop her, you know how stubborn she is. But I couldn’t just let her go. I was worried for her after what you told us about the armed gang, and I didn’t trust that Bobby guy to take care of her.”

“You were right not to,” Dee cut in. “Who just runs off and abandons their date the moment they run into trouble?”

“Bobby, that’s who! He’s a no good coward and Carol’s better off without him!” Bikky agreed. 

“Whereas you got to play hero and rescue the fair maiden, earning her undying gratitude and love?” Dee gave a knowing smirk.

“Somebody had to, and I was there, although… I guess the rescue could’ve gone better.” Bikky looked a touch sheepish.

“Good thing we showed up to save your asses, or they would’ve been toast.” There it was, the unbearably smug attitude that annoyed Bikky so much. He would have loved to wipe the smirk off Dee’s face, but this time he was right. If he and Ryo hadn’t shown up when they did… things might not have ended as well as they had.

“The fact remains that if you’d both done as you were told, we wouldn’t have needed to come to your rescue.” Ryo, hands on hips, was still glaring sternly at Bikky.

“Yeah, but you also might not have captured the gang, so there’s that. If you think about it, we really helped you out.” Bikky looked hopefully at Ryo then sagged as his foster father’s stern expression didn’t so much as flicker. “I’m so grounded, aren’t I?” he finished gloomily.

“I haven’t decided on punishment yet; I’ll let you know after I take Carol home. In the meantime, I want you to have your homework finished by the time I get back.”

“Yes, Ryo.” Bikky knew when to give up. “Bye, Carol. See you at school tomorrow?”

“You bet.” Carol pecked him on the cheek. “Thanks for everything, Bikky. No matter what Ryo says you’re my hero.”

“I’ll always rescue you. You know, if you need it.”

“I know you will.”

As Ryo left the apartment with Carol and Dee right behind him, leaving Bikky alone, the boy sank onto the floor by the coffee table and emptied his book bag out beside him. He’d best do as he was told and get on with his homework. 

Still, no matter what punishment he received for disobeying Ryo’s order that afternoon, Bikky would never regret following Carol, and he’d do the same thing again any time he thought his girl might be in danger, because it was the right thing to do. If you loved someone you didn’t just leave them to fend for themselves.

Besides, he’d got to kiss Carol properly, and that alone was worth any amount of punishment!

The End


End file.
